In recent years, such digital television broadcast receivers have been proposed which are equipped with a communication function for establishing a connection to the Internet and which allow viewing of motion picture contents distributed via the network.
With respect to such digital television broadcast receivers, various contents are provided from a network service via the network. In relation to that, various technologies have also been proposed to enable users search and view the intended contents from the various contents provided by the network service.
There are available a plurality of such contents-providing network services and each network service has a different setting for displaying the contents. Thus, with only a single display application (such as a Web browser), it is difficult to display the contents provided by all network services. Therein, in order to display all contents provided by each network service, it is necessary either to launch a plurality of display applications or to re-launch a single display application after changing the launching mode thereof. That makes it a difficult task to search for the intended contents from among the network services.